1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display device having the same, and more particularly, to a backlight unit having a crack prevention structure and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an inverter is used to drive a backlight: unit. The inverter is connected to a lamp by a variety of methods. The lamp and the inverter can be connected to each other using a wire and a connector. However, when the inverter is coupled to or detached from the lamp, the lamp must be disassembled to rework the inverter.
Instead of using the wire and connector, an inverter electrode portion can be inserted in a connector using a sliding method. In the sliding method, assembly and disassembly efficiency can be enhanced. However, a crack can be generated on the inverter electrode portion or the connector in which the inverter electrode portion is inserted. Since the inverter uses electric power of high voltage, if a crack is generated in a component of the inverter, a lamp may operate abnormally and the inverter can be burned.